


Clockwork

by KrickeyKoalas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is in love, Fluff and Crack, Luhan is confused, M/M, and xiuhan, minseok is an angel, slight tiny teensy bit of angst, theres a lil bit of chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrickeyKoalas/pseuds/KrickeyKoalas
Summary: Ask anyone close to Baekhyun who his dream guy is. They will all answer the same thing: Kim Minseok. Hell, even Baekhyun’s own boyfriend, Chanyeol, would answer that.





	Clockwork

“Look I’m not asking for much. Just hear me out. You. Me. The Bahamas. First week of June. Please.”

 

Minseok stood there, face void of expression, but it's okay  _ because his eyes told the truth, and the truth was that he wanted Baekhyun. He wanted Baekhyun badly. Wanted him to fu- _

 

“You're...cute Baek.” 

 

It was like clockwork. Baekhyun’s morning routine started with him hopping out of his bed which he shares with his boyfriend, Chanyeol, and driving to the cafe around the block to order a soy cappuccino with no foam. That drink also happened to be Minseok’s exact order _. _ Baekhyun likes to call it a happy coincidence. 

 

(More like casually seeing Minseok through the window one time at Starbucks and bribing the cashier to reveal what his drink order consisted of.)

 

After he receives the coffee, he then proceeds to make his way to the building which they both work at and sit in the break room for approximately twenty-five minutes waiting for Minseok to arrive. He knows that Minseok drives a black 2014 Volkswagen with a dent on the driver's door. It might have also been his fault the dent got there in the first place. Sometimes Baekhyun is a little zealous when greeting Minseok in his car. Once Minseok arrives, Baekhyun will play it cool and pretend he wasn't just sitting by the window watching every black vehicle passing by. 

 

(Everyone knows)

 

This brings Baekhyun to where he was now: harassing Minseok with flirtatious comments and date offers. He's almost always turned down, but a little enthusiastic persuasion never killed anybody. 

 

“Oh, so if I'm  _ cute _ then I guess you wouldn't mind waking up to my face every morning for the rest of your life, huh?” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows and plastered on the greasiest grin he could. 

 

Minseok sighed, “That doesn't guarantee that you'll be cute in the morning. I don't think I would want to wake up to a puffy faced, drooling Baekhyun. Don't you think?”

 

“I can turn around! Or put the blanket over my head. It’s not a big deal for me. Your comfort is my priority.”

 

“That’s nice to hear. Well I’ll catch up with you later. I’ve got to go to my desk. See you around.” Minseok walked back to his office with his trademark gummy smile. Baekhyun stared at him until he reached the end of the hall and turned out of his sight. That was Baekhyun’s cue to head back to his cubicle next to Do Kyungsoo and Kang Seulgi. As he sat down, Seulgi immediately began to ask him questions.

 

“Hey Baek, have you heard about Minseok’s new boyfriend?”

 

_ ‘Boyfriend?’  _ he thought, _ ‘That’s weird. Minseok and I haven’t made anything official yet…’ _

 

Baekhyun stared at her and finally answered, “I guess Minseok is more into me than I thought. You know, with him going around already saying that we’re together. I mean I haven’t asked him  _ yet _ , but I guess he feels that spiritual connection with me.”

 

Seulgi stared at him with her mouth hanging open, shocked to say anything. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, Kyungsoo opened his mouth.

 

“You know she meant like an actual boyfriend. Not some crazed fanboy stalker like yourself.”

 

At this Baekhyun stopped. “What?” he asked. His face filled with puzzlement and hints of misery. “What do you mean by actual boyfriend? I j-just don’t understand. There’s nobody as perfect for him as I am.” His head began to spin just thinking of how someone swooped in and got to Minseok before he could. He turned back to Seulgi and asked, “Wait, so if it’s not me, then who is it?”

 

“Well I heard his name is Luhan and--”

 

“Oh great! A foreigner was able to get to him first before me!”

 

“Can you not? Please just listen. Anyway he’s from China, yes, but he moved here for university and that’s how he met Minseok.” 

 

“Have you seen him before?” 

 

\---

 

Turns out, not only had Baekhyun see the guy before, but he had also talked to him before. Luhan was a fun guy. He loved coffee, and he loved soccer. Exactly like Minseok. Baekhyun even recalls comparing him to Minseok when he spoke to him, but that doesn't give Luhan the right to look at Minseok in a romantic way. He's  _ too  _ alike to Minseok to be compatible. The saying goes opposites attract for a reason.

 

Another surprising turn of events occurred when lunchtime came around and Seulgi alerted Baekhyun of Luhan’s presence. “Hey Baekhyun, look who's here to profess his undying love to Minseok. I'll give you a hint, it's not you.”

 

This caught Baekhyun’s attention, and he stood up straight in his seat to stare down his competition. He was exactly as Baekhyun remembered: light brown hair that was pushed back, taller than Baekhyun but not tall enough to be considered a giant. He was skinny and had the longest neck he had ever seen on a person. 

 

Luhan walked into his boyfriend's office and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes Baekhyun decided it was time to intervene. He crept up to the office where the love of his life sat and leaned forward, pressing his ear against the door. He heard the semi-familiar voice of Luhan first.

 

“Babe was it you who left the cat inside the room? He scratched up the entire bed frame."

 

As Baekhyun continued to listen, his mind kept clouding with thoughts that had never occurred to him before. Do Luhan and Minseok live together? Even worse, do they share the same bed at night? Just how long had they been together and how did he not find out until today? They obviously must be committed to each other for them to share the same room and go to the next step to raise an animal together. Baekhyun was interrupted from the onslaught of thoughts when he heard the voice of his love, Minseok, finally respond to the Devil's a.k.a. Luhan's question.

 

"Oh did I? I'm sorry about that. My mind was somewhere else this morning. How about I treat you tonight?"

 

Treat? 'Okay,' Baekhyun thought, 'It's time to barge in there and give that Luhan a piece of my mind.' He counted to three, took a deep breath, and slammed open the door to Minseok's office.

 

"Hey baby! Who's this here, huh? What's going on in this neck of the woods?" Baekhyun yelled. He tried to keep the most intimidating scowl on his face directed towards Luhan, but in reality, he probably looked like a puppy who had their favorite toy taken away from them. If Baekhyun was being completely honest, that was what had happened here.

 

"Hi, Baekhyun. What are you doing?" Minseok asked. He had the most confused look on his face which Baekhyun naturally found very endearing and adorable.

 

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see what my love was up to, but I see he's a bit  _ preoccupied _ right now," Baekhyun spat out the last part of that sentence and directed his glare to Luhan once again.

 

Luhan turned to look at Minseok, mentally asking what was going on. He looked back at him as if replying, 'I will take care of this.'

 

"This is Luhan, Baekhyun. He is my boyfriend."

 

Now the Devil in disguise turned toward Baekhyun and stuck out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Baekhyun. Although, have I seen you around before? You look very familiar.."

 

"Yes, yes. It _ is  _ a pleasure. Unfortunately, I don't think I can say the same about you." Even though Baekhyun spoke harshly, he still held out his hand to shake Luhan's. He made sure to squeeze extra tight and stare directly into his eyes as if challenging him to some sort of secret battle between the two of them. "Minnie, baby, do you think that we can talk somewhere in private for a few?"

 

Minseok and Luhan both stared at him for a few seconds before Minseok finally took initiative turning to the other and telling him that it will only be for a while and that he can wait in the lobby.

 

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Minseok questioned.

 

Baekhyun looked at him for a little bit and finally replied, "I want to talk about us. Us and where Luhan stands in all this." He glanced back at his love and noticed he was biting his lip in anticipation.

 

"Go on," Minseok urged.

 

He took a deep breath and finally continued, "Look, I don't know who this guy is or what he means to you, but if he is bothering you, I know a guy who can get rid of him."

 

At this, Minseok began to laugh. "You know Baek, you're so dedicated to what you love. I admire that. Chanyeol is a very lucky man."

 

Baekhyun's cheeks flamed up, and he looked down and the linoleum floor, "Well you deserve the best, Min. I just wanted to make sure that Luhan is giving you that."

 

"Baek, Luhan makes me really happy. Now, shouldn't my happiness ignite something positive in you?" Minseok smiled and stared into Baekhyun's eyes.

 

All the blood Baekhyun had in his body was rushing to his face, that Baekhyun was sure of. But how could he not flame up like a firework when the most ethereal human being was staring straight at him. "Y-you know Min, if this Luhan guy ever hurts you, I won't hesitate to fight him."

 

Minseok smiled once again at Baekhyun, "Of course. I know if anyone were to ever hurt me, you would be the one to put them in place. But don't worry, I don't think he plans on ever doing that, and if he does, I will make sure it's you who beats some sense into him."

 

"I approve."

 

"What?"

 

Baekhyun looked at Minseok and reiterated, "I approve of whatever is going on between you and him. He obviously makes you happy and that makes me happy. Remember though, if he makes you cry..."

 

"Don't worry Baekhyun, I know the drill. Also, thank you for your approval." At this, Minseok drew Baekhyun into a hug and said, "Now, why don't we invite Luhan back in and you can properly begin to interrogate him about his intentions while I sit in the corner and sip my coffee."

 

"Now  _ that  _ sounds like a very good idea."

 

\---

 

Baekhyun walked up to the door of his apartment, unlocked it, and was immediately attacked by his boyfriend, Chanyeol. "How was work today, honey? Did you make lots of money?" Chanyeol leaned into a kiss which Baekhyun readily reciprocated.

 

"Of course I did, but today was kind of the worst day of my life. Worse than that one time you plucked my eyebrows way too thin." Baekhyun headed towards his couch and threw himself on it.

 

"You were so devastated that day. I swear you must have cried at least 30 times that day."

 

"Yeah? Well I cried 31 times today."

 

Chanyeol walked over to the sofa and cuddled his boyfriend who was, by the looks of it, about to hit 32 times. "Talk to me about it."

 

Baekhyun let loose and recounted his day to Chanyeol starting from almost spilling Minseok's coffee on a stray cat to finding out his soulmate was seeing somebody to questioning that certain somebody about their life story. It was a long night in the Park-Byun household, but Chanyeol was more than willing to listen.

 

\---

 

The next day arrived and Baekhyun headed to the office making his usual stop at the cafe for Minseok's coffee. When noon arrived, Luhan walked into the building and up to his boyfriend's office. Not before passing by Baekhyun's desk and giving him a small nod and wave.

 

Baekhyun stared back impassively, not bothering to greet him back, and opened his drawer to grab his binoculars. He held them up to his eyes and pointed them directly at Minseok's office. Just like he had promised Baekhyun yesterday, the blinds of the window were opened so Baekhyun could specifically monitor any 'funny business' that may go on. Minseok had also given him permission to draw the line when their gross couple things became too much. Minseok was an angel.

 

When Luhan was safely inside his boyfriend's office, he finally asked, "Um..so what's up with Baekhyun over there?"

 

Minseok hummed in question and looked up from his computer to what the latter was talking about. "Oh, he's just making sure you stay in line. Normal Baekhyun stuff. So, what do you want to eat today. I'm thinking Thai, but I could be persuaded to fried chicken if you're up for something a little more casual."

 

To say Luhan was surprised by his boyfriend's relaxed manner was an understatement.

  
  
  


"Is Baekhyun okay?" whispered Seulgi to Kyungsoo, "He seems to be a little over the top. Don't you think so?"

 

He directed his attention to Baekhyun and then back to the bewildered girl and replied, "This is actually pretty tame for him. Let's just be grateful that he is actually quiet right now.”

 

"I guess you're right.."

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 600 words


End file.
